Things aren't always as they Seem
by clarinetti
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka is a monster, just like the rest of the Inuzuka Clan, or at least that is what everyone else thinks. That's why they live on their own, isolated from the rest of society. So what happens when their comfortable isolation is disturbed? We shall see. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Kiba Inuzuka is a monster, just like the rest of the Inuzuka clan, banished to a castle in the middle of the woods, far from civilisation. He is also a loudmouth, cocky, blunt, and has a peculiar sense of humour. In the Inuzuka clan, it is found both insulting and amusing that all the neighbouring villages fear them as demons, and do anything to avoid trouble with them. So when an important merchant, trespasses their domain and barely escapes, the whole village fears that they will be slain unless they offer another sacrifice in his place. And who better to pick to sacrifice then Ren Kyra? After all, she is the outcast with no family, no past, and most likely no future. So she is bound, blindfolded, and sent into the woods outside of their castle to be received, and, in the minds of the village, devoured, by the demons. So what will happen?

I got inspired to write this story after reading 'The Dingo Ate my Baby' by Eveilae, so kudos to that.

Note: I do not own Naruto- that belongs to Kishimoto.

xxxxxxxxxx

When the door knocks, I wake up with a groan. I must have been up all reading all night again, I think to myself as I pull my head off the table, noting the rays of cloudy light coming from the open window in the attic, well, hayloft converted into attic. I live in what used to be a barn, you see, and when I came to fix up the place, I saw no point in not putting the hayloft to use. So that's where I store my books, and other spare objects. Not like I have a lot of spare objects to store, but it does make a nice view to go sit up there. Only downside for the longest time was the draft that kept coming through it, but after building the hinges and taking some spare wood to fashion a door/ window guard of sorts, the draft was solved.

"I'm coming, I'm a coming…" I call out as the KNOCK KNOOCK KNOCK persists loudly, me throwing a clean shirt and work pants and slipping into my warm deerskin boots. When I finally open the door, I blink in surprise to see not only the mayor, but a few other townsfolk outside my door. To the left of the mayor is Cliff, who I know fairly well since he supplies the wood for the forge I work at. Cliff a rugged man, probably in his forties, with a broad frame, tall figure, and the largest feet I have ever seen. He is strong, and everyone knows it, and can see it, through his heavy coat and pants. The unshaven face suits him along with the rest of his messy dark hair, and the crooked nose somehow fits along with it. If you didn't know him, you might be mildly intimidated by his stern demeanour, his arms crossed over his chest as he gazes with unflinching grey eyes, but a small smirk on his face tells me that he's in an ok mood. To his far right is Jasper, who I absolutely despise beyond belief. He is a pastor and a member of the Town Council, but despite all of his testament of being kind and following the path of God, he is like the funny tree bark tea he always drinks- bitter and often leaving an unpleasant aftertaste every time you see him. He is a tall, gaunt figure, with long frail fingers that continuously try to smooth out his scraggly grey beard. Clouded blue orbs stare back at me through a skeleton's face, the skin seemingly pulled back behind his fancy church hat, and judging by the twitching of his left nostril, he is about as happy to be seeing me as I am. And in the middle of course is the Mayor, whose real name is Aldo, and who I have an interesting relationship with. Despite the fact that I stole his prized partridge when I first came here, we have made up and are generally on good terms now- it probably helped that I gave him a bottle of Myrtle's mulled wine later that year. He is a plump man, which is quite a feat in this village, with pale skin, wispy blonde hair that barely seems to stay on his head, and beady green eyes, that combined with his spectacles, make him vaguely resemble some sort of insect. Although the temperature is far from warm, the mayor is sweating like a pig in his warm, tailored suit and worn out scarf.

Now do not get me wrong; I generally do not mind being treated to guests, considering how rarely I get them. But if seeing the mayor here, who has never visited me except by chance on one of his afternoon strolls, is strange, then adding Jasper, who would rather die than have to be in my prescence, and Cliff, who equally despises Jasper, well, that is screaming suspicion. "Good morning, Mayor, Jasper, Cliff." I greet them non chalently, and at my words, the Mayor seems to get even more anxious than normal. Cliff nods to me, and Jasper sniffs, as if he could detect a whiff of some unpleasant odour in the vicinity. Aldo nods, and gives me a smile. "Good morning, Ren. How are you on this fine day?" he asks, and I shrug my shoulders. "Fine, I suppose- Gustav gave me the day off to get some things in order for the spring." I tell him, my mood slightly dampened at the thought of having to check and see if the grounds too hard to turn over, whether the folks at the market have already started selling seeds, seeing if anything needs to be mended. "And yourselves?" I add as an afterthought. "Fine." Cliff says curtly, and while Jasper is silent, the Mayor easily fills the space with his jovial tone. "Oh, you know how it is, bus as always I suppose. However, I'm afraid I must get to the point- I have a meeting in a half hour." He says, and I nod, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, you've been here a while now, haven't you? Just under a year, I would say." He starts, probably remembering the first time I came here. "We have come along way from that point, wouldn't you say?" he says, chuckling to himself, and somewhat unsure of how to respond, I nod my head. "And so, I was thinking that since Nina's grandmother passed away…" "Rest in peace." Jasper murmurs darkly, startling the mayor who takes the moment to cough into his shoulder. "Well, the cabin she once lived in is unoccupied, and is closer to town than this rickety barn. So, how about coming to live there?" he asks, finally getting to the point. Hmmm, that is interesting, I think to myself. I knew that the old lady died and that the cabin had been abandoned, but for the mayor to be offering me the space? "Well, I would have to see the cabin, see what work has to be done, and see how comfortable I am sleeping there for the night. If you don't mind, of course; the offer is much appreciated, I just want to make sure that I would be able to take good care of the place." I tell him, and Aldo smiles at my answer. "Of course, Ren, that is completely understandable. How about you meet me at the cabin after supper, hmm, say 6 o'clock, and I'll get you the keys and make sure you're all set up to spend the night there. How does that sound?" Aldo asks me, and I nod in response. He sighs heavily, as though a great burden had been taken off his shoulders. "Splendid! I'll see you then. You do know where the cabin is, hmm?" he says, and I tell him yes. With that, the Mayor and Jasper head out, leaving myself and Cliff looking at each other.

"Want some coffee?" I ask him, opening the door to my barn a bit wider, and he nods. With that I shuffle into my kitchen, which is more like a few tables jammed by the sink and oven. I sit the kettle on the oven and in the meanwhile look around for something edible before coming up with a few biscuits, a bit of butter from the cooler, and an unopened jar of raspberry jam. I slice the biscuits in two, lather on the butter and jam, and put them on a plate, sitting them over on the table where Cliff is sitting. Conversation flows easily between us as I work, talking of the weather and what will need to be done for the spring and how Cliff's planning on buying a new plough for the fields, since the old one is nearly junk at this point. "Could Gustav use the spare metal, you think?" he asks me, and I nod my head absentmindedly as the kettle steams. "Of course. He'd find some use for it; probably melt it down for tool heads and nails, might be even able to make a few pots out of it." I reply as I pour the hot water into the filter, the liquid entering the cup turning a dark brown colour. When the mug is ¾ full, I stop pouring and pull out the sugar bowl before walking over to the table and giving him his drink; Cliff likes his coffee bitter but sweet, no cream or milk. He grunts a thanks before scooping some of the sugar into it as I nibble at one of the biscuit halves.

"So what do you think about this whole thing, me moving into the cabin?" I ask him as I bite into the biscuit, savouring the sweet jam over the hard flavourless dough. There is a pause as Cliff drinks his coffee and thinks, choosing his words carefully. "Well, it's a nice enough place; her grandmother was a tidy lady, Annette was. The building is strong and sturdy, and she never complained about drafts, which is more than I can say for this place." He says, answering the question while completely avoiding it. "Mhmm…" I murmur, taking another bite of the biscuit as he sips his coffee. It's quiet, but neither of us have ever minded being quiet. As much of a chatterbox as I can be, when I'm with Cliff, silence just seems to fit, since there's not much to say. We're pretty good friends, at least I think so, and we know what there is to know. Both of us have no family to speak of, and neither of us are always the most popular people in the village; we just do our work and are left be. The only difference is that Cliff was born here and grew up here, so everyone is used to the way he is- I am an outsider in this village, the wild child who appeared out of the woods barely a year ago with no past life to speak of.

"Then again, you may have other plans, I suppose, depending on whether you still plan on leaving or not." He says quietly, and I turn away from the temptation of taking another biscuit to look him in the eye. "Well, I was thinking on waiting until at least the summer before heading out." I reply slowly, and he nods his head. "Are you now? Would've thought that you would be leaving sooner, since the snow's nearly gone and all." "Well, I kind of like it around here- it is quiet compared to other places I have been." "That is a good point, but don't you ever miss just wandering around, going wherever suits your fancy?" "Well, yes, sometimes. But I also missed being able to stick around somewhere." I tell him insistently, unsure of what point he is trying to make. I can see that there's some conflict in his eyes, something that he isn't telling me, but I can't tell what. He looks away, keeping his eyes away from me, which furthers my annoyance.

"Don't get me wrong, it's nice having you around here. Gustav's been raving about you since he doesn't have to deal with some of the idiot's roaming around here. I didn't mean to ruffle any feathers, was just curious is all." He says, and drinks the last of the now cold coffee with a large swig. He puts down the mug gently, and stands to leave. "I apologize for having to go in such haste, just got some work to do; Desbois wants me to find him some sturdy hemlocks for a commission he got recently, needs it by the end of the week. And you ought to get working as well; you'll be needing to pack some things for your night in the cabin, I imagine. Seeing as most of the possessions will have been already taken by the family, might be wise to bring some warm clothes, bit of food, knife and whatnot. Thank you for the coffee, Ren. It was good to just talk for a while." He says gruffly as we walk towards the door, and just as I open it to let him out, he looks at me, smoky grey eyes clouded with an unknown emotion I try to perceive as gratitude and perhaps, concern? He gives me a small grin, and puts his hand on my shoulder. I automatically tense up, being unused to the physical contact, but I ease up after a moment, noting the warmth emitting from his large weathered hand. I know he means well, that he considers himself at times to be like a father figure to me, and that he is trying to show what his words cannot say. Cliff has never been good with words, another thing we have in common. "Take care, Ren." He says after a few seconds, and with that nods his head, takes his hand off my shoulder, and starts trudging through the light snow and into the thick brush.

xxxxxxxxx

Yes, I know the beginning is kind of slow, and there is no Kiba in this Chapter, but trust me when I say that his time is coming, and soon.

Let me know what you think!

clarinetti


	2. Chapter 2

So this is Chapter 2, Enjoy.

Note: I do not own Naruto, just the plot and the OC.

xxxxxxxx

Since today is fortunately my day off, it means I have plenty of time to do what needs to be done. Packing my bag, buying some things from the market, and so on. Packing the bag is the matter of throwing in the leftover biscuits, a jacket, a change of clothes, a candle (although I would think they would have one), my notebook, and as a last minute thought, my pocketknife. There, I think to myself, slinging it onto my back. "Guess that is settled." I tell myself, and from my small hiding spot under my bed I pull a small bag of coins. Not much, but hopefully enough for what I'll be needing to buy. Closing the windows so precipitation doesn't start causing mold, I look around the barn one last time for anything I might need. "I'll will come home tomorrow, so be good." I say to no one in particulier, and with that I close the front door, lock it, and head out.

It is such a nice day out, well at least I think it is. Even though the last bits of snow still cover the ground, the buds are starting to pop onto the trees, and-

My thought is interrupted with the sensation of someone sticking something into my mouth, thick like cotton and muting my desperate screams. "What is going on? Let me go!" I try to shout, but my words are muffled. Thin, bony arms wrap around my waist, and when I turn around, I see the lecherous priest grinning at me menancingly, although he is barely keeping his grip on me as I struggle to free myself. Pain erupts the back of my head as someone strikes me with a blunt object, and my vision is swimming, the last thing my eyes see is the despicable Jasper smiling while my vision goes black.

xxxxxxxx

I do not know how long it takes me to awaken, but when I do, I feel as though I am in a predicament of sorts. It seems I have been blindfolded, so if when I open my eyes, all I see is nothingness. Furthermore, I feel as though my hands and legs have been bound, which definitely is a bad omen, not to mention I feel the sensation of sitting on a carriage. Kidnappers? Hm, I knew Jasper was curr. At least the gag has been removed and I can breathe properly, but as I shuffle and start to try to shake out of the bindings, a familiar voice breaks into whimpering apologies.

"I'm sorry Ren, I'm so sorry, but I've been left with no choice. It wasn't me, it was the council, all their doing, I just have to follow orders, or they'll throw me out, sack me. There was no oth-" "Quit your snivelling, Aldo, you are simply make yourself appear more of a bumbling idiot than you really are. And don't act as though you were powerless in the matter, coward that you are." Jasper hisses, and Aldo is silenced, save for his whimpering. "If you feel so guilty, why don't you unbind me and let me go?" I ask the mayor, but his crying only gets louder. "Because we have been put in a difficult situation, and you seem to be the most viable solution." "Ahh, so you are in on this too, Hamish. Care to explain?" I state, venom dripping in my words for the village's primary landlord, and one of the few in the village who has received any proper secondary education.

"Hmph, fair enough, I suppose, considering the circumstances. As you know, Pieter returned a few weeks ago from his work in the city, and he was rather battered from the journey home." Hamish says, and I shrug my shoulders. Pieter is probably the best merchant in town, and when it comes to making business propositions to the wealthier towns, he does his job well. I don't talk to him much, but I had heard from his niece Sophia that he had quite the trip back home, although she wouldn't give me any details (Other then the fact that his back and legs looked as though they'd been raked with hot knives). Hamish doesn't wait for me to respond. "While the stories have spun about, it is only the Council who know that Pieter went off track in the impeding weather, and accidentally entered the demon's territory. He was chased out of it rather quickly, but not without receiving a parting gift and a warning."

"You aren't saying that the Council is scared about a couple of myths, are you?" I demand, and I hear him sigh as Jasper snaps. "Impudent wench! The demons of the forest are nothing less than Satan's devoted followers, full of malice and bloodthirsty discontent. You are blinded by your lack of faith to see the truth, which lies right in front of your nose!" he hisses, effectively spitting the words in my face. "Well, I might be able to see better if you take this blindfold off of me." I reply, and SMACK goes the old priest's wrinkly hand into my face. "Silence!" he hisses, and then he groans as a loud THUMP fills the carriage. "That's enough, Jasper. Don't make me lose my patience with you." Hamish mutters, effectively shutting the pastor up. For a moment the only sound is Aldo's whimpers and the movement of the carriage.

"To answer your question, the Council is not concerned of myths, but of real threats. The demons, although you may not believe it, do exist, and would easily destroy the life we have built here if they are provoked. The Council fears that the trespassing of territory has provoked the demons, and that unless we appease them, they may decide to strike." "And this is where I come in, hmm?" "Yes, Ren. To sacrifice Pieter would damage our relations and commerce with the other villages, and his disappearance would cause suspicions in the people. However, considering that you are a wanderer, a stranger to these parts, with no ties or relations to speak of, well, your disappearance could be explained as the decision to move on, and there are plenty of fine young boys to work for Gustav. Furthermore, it is known that it is advisable to offer a young, female sacrifice in re-" "Don't you dare finish that sentence. Who else knows about it? Gustav? Cliff? The whole bloody village?" I interrupt, dreading to hear the answer. "No, no, of course not. Only the council is, or was, supposed to be aware of this. However, a certain individual" Pause "Decided he couldn't keep a secret, and revealed the secret to Cliff."

He knew. And he didn't tell me, the selfish fiend didn't even give me a warning in advance! Hamish seems to notice my change of mood, because then he speaks again. "If it is any consolation, he offered to take your place, essentially begged to take your place. It was only after we threatened to have you whipped beforehand in front of the town before sending Felix to the workhouse that he promised to keep silent, on the condition that you be allowed to bring whatever you had on hand. Despite appearances, he really is a weak willed person." Hamish says dryly, and through the blindfold I glare at him, realizing the implications of what he had intended. The threat of sending Cliff's sole grandchild to the workhouses makes my blood boil. Next thing I know I ram my head forward in the direction of his voice, slamming into Hamish's gut and trying to move my bound hands to punch his head. Aldo finally stops crying at the eruption of my savage behaviour, and Hamish, who is unfortunately a big man, manages to push me away back in my seat. I kick and flail and howl, enrages at the injustice of it all. Thin skeleton arms make a vice grip around my neck while another set of hands grab my legs and bind them together. It is only once a steely tip is brushing my neck that I stop moving, and Hamish begins to speak.

"Tsk tsk, little Ren, I would have thought that your manners had improved since you first came. Good thing you are the one being offered up, I suppose- I am sure that you would fit in perfectly with the demons, if they had the self control to resist ripping your throat out." He muses, and I take my time to speak. "Hamish, you are the most despicable being I have ever known, yet all of you disgust me even more. I hope you all rot in hell, and that the demons come in the night to tear you all to shreds, leaving your bloody remains for the whole town to see." I mutter darkly, and Hamish laughs at this. "Hmm, famous last words. Care to give her a final word of peace, Jasper?" "I pray that your death is swift and your eternal punishment fitting for the sins you committed in this life, so that your soul may be cleansed of its foul impurities." "Thank you, Jasper. Aldo?" But the mayor has no words for me. "Hmm, I suppose he is speechless with emotion. How sweet. Stop the carriage."

The carriage stops, and I feel the cool spring air touching my face as the door opens, and I am ungracefully pushed out of the carriage and into the last of the snow. We must be deep in the woods for the snow to be so thick and plentiful, I think as I shiver. I hear footsteps, and I am lifted up briefly before being placed in what feels to be a piece of wood. Once I am effectively tied to the wood, someone starts pulling me away from the whining horses and the carriage, someone following behind me. We walk for what seems like forever, well, more like I am dragged, and I imagine what any passerby might imagine of this scene; a bundled girl on a piece of wood being dragged by a tall, passive looking Hamish (Hamish is the only one strong enough to move me anywhere) and a weepy Aldo (Jasper certainly wouldn't be crying for me). We finally stop, and it is quiet. "Demons of the forest! We wish to reconcile for our prior faults, and so we offer you a tithe, in order to maintain the peace between us. Do with her as you will, but offer our village benevolence in return. We now will leave you be." Hamish shouts to the woods, and with that starts walking away, presumably to the carriage. "Re-ren, I am s-so-sorry. I didn't want t-this to happ-ppen…" Aldo whispers, stuttering his apologies as he cries, and I can imagine the tears streaming down his chubby red face. As much as I hate this, I cannot help but feel my heart soften for the mayor.

"…I understand, Mayor. Please don't cry- makes me think you don't think that I will get out of this alive. Can you get this blindfold off, though? I want to see it coming." I tell him softly. I can hear him shaking in his boots, and Hamish calling for Aldo to hurry up. A bit of shuffling and I can feel his hot breath on my neck. "Can't untie it, but I should be able to loosen it enough so you can let it fall off, same with the stuff on the board." He pants, and I can feel his pudgy fingers pulling at the ropes, until I feel them go slack, and I nod my head. "Thank you, Aldo. Just so you know, I don't hate you." I tell him- even though it is a lie, and though my anger is still burning, I know that later I will not be able to stand the thought of the guilt that would be eating at him for the rest of his days. He seems overcome with emoion as I feel a hot fat tear drip onto my cheek from above. "Tha-a-nk y-ou. Goo-od luck, Ren." He says softly, and after another moment, I hear him go jogging off to Hamish, who I can hear scolding Aldo even at this distance. Finally, after what seems like forever, I am alone in the woods, with the 'demons'.

The first thing I do is squirm through the bindings until I am off that god-forsaken board and in the snow. While my hands are still bound, I can still at least move my thumbs a bit, and I spend who knows how long pulling at the blindfold until it finally falls off, and it takes me a moment for my eyes to adjust to the rays of late afternoon sunlight pouring into my eyes. When I finally can manage to not blink every two seconds, I see that my predictions were correct- I am deep in the woods- very deep. If it wasn't for Hamish and Aldo's messy footsteps in the snow, I would have never thought that people had ever come this deep into the wilderness. Judging by the way the sun is slowly setting over the horizon, I probably have a few hours of daylight left. Which means that I have a few hours to find some shelter or trek into the next town over. Because I highly doubt that Hamish and the rest of them will just let me stroll back into town after supposedly running off. I mean, Cliff might take me in, but how long could we realistically keep that façade up? "Getting off track…" I mutter to myself, shaking my head clear of the thought. I have to stay focussed- overrated myths aside, if I don't find somewhere warm to bunk for the night, I might freeze to death. It may be spring, but the nights are just as perilous this early in the season as winter.

It takes me at least ten minutes to gnaw the rope around my wrists so I can free my hands, and another few minutes to unbind my legs so I can walk. I quickly search my sack, thank god they let me keep it, and grab the last crummy biscuit (Picking off the funny green spots of the surface) and my dagger, sticking the dagger in its leather pouch on the side- demons aside, I would imagine that wolves and coyotes may be roaming around here, and I would rather have something to pull out in case they decide to pull a fast one. And with that, I start following the footsteps, munching on the cold biscuit to pass the time. It does not fill the stomach, but it simply helps knowing that there is something in my gut. I vaguely note that the trail goes downhill, and with the descent, the snow becomes less thick, until I reach that point where the tracks of my captors fade off, and there is nothing but a dead leaf carpet and a bunch of trees to follow. Yes, this is not the most helpful thing.

I look back at the sun, which is setting over the trees and is reduced to a golden orange sliver, the sky alight with a rainbow of pinks and yellows and magenta and blue. It really is a beautiful sight, and if I had the time, I could spend all day looking at it. Unfortunately, time is not a luxury I have at the moment. "Soooo, what to do, what to do." I ponder aloud, pacing around the spot where the footsteps fade, making the snow fade where I step. I obviously can't just stay where I am- I want to at least try to make some more progress, hopefully find a source of water before calling it a night, if it comes to that. It appears that the trail continues slightly left, judging by the line of squished, muddy leaves that continue from where the footsteps end. I suppose I can only hope to hit the road eventually, which runs parallel to these woods, I believe. "If I can just stick to the trail…" I murmur, and nod to myself. As much as there is a possibility that there would be a shorter route to the road, I would rather not blindly walk in the woods with nothing to follow. Not that I exactly have much to follow anyways. I check my pocket, feeling for the knife and hoping to find a morsel of food, but find nothing else. As such, I keep walking.

After 5 minutes of walking, I start to get bored of just following the faint outline of footsteps on the ground and praying that I am going the right direction. And when I get bored, and I happen to be in the middle of nowhere, with no one to hear me for miles, I hum. And sing, from time to time, but mostly humming. I never remember the words to songs, but I can hum a tune pretty well. So that's what I do as I go along; I hum, starting with this violin piece I heard some fellow playing in one of the Concert Halls they have in the big cities. Its kinda crazy, with all these chromatic notes that sound demented until you make chords out of them. But since humming is monophonic, I do the best I can. And while humming, and following the trail, I think, a lot. A little bit about the sudden circumstances, but mostly about what to do next. I do not want to go begging again- to beg on the streets, having people stare at you in pity and disgust, is truly demoralizing. I could travel to one of the villages and find work there, make a new name for myself, but the only risk would be that perhaps someone might hear about a girl coming out of the woods, and Pieter or someone from the village will find out, and then Hamish will realize that his sacrifice escaped, and then that would cause a whole lot of unnecessary trouble for everyone.

I could go to a big city, I muse, debating whether that would be a good idea. Last time I was living in the city, I was little more than a hobo, with no job and living off scraps I could steal. That was probably the lowest time for me, and I do not want to go through a rerun of that. "But this time it would be different." I tell myself, and it's true. I have work experience now, I can do trades work. I know many folks are hesitant about hiring a woman, especially one who has no record or references. But surely somewhere in such a big place with so many people, someone would be willing to hire me as an apprentice or what not. And if I live in the city, and if I could save up the money, maybe I would be able to get some education, go to school…a music school even! I know it be next to impossible, but I know that they have a lot of good schools in the south, especially in Wien. That would be cool- I don't know if I would be any good, but I would get to play all the piano I want, and try some other instruments too, or I could even write music. I laugh out loud at this, although I don't mean to. It seems absurd, the kind of things that only happen in dreams. "Well, I suppose it's possible." I mumble, feeling a small grin spread across my face.

And it is in my stupid moment of childish glee that I stumble over the root. I groan, spitting wet dead leaves and pine needles out of my mouth, trying to wipe most of the mud and gunk off my face. It is at that moment that I realize how dark it has gotten, looking up at the sky to find it a somewhat dark blue, the moon shining brightly in comparison to the tiny stars I spot here and there. "Damnit." I mutter to myself, pulling myself off the ground and looking around, finding the forest to have thinned out a bit, and I can see a river to my far right, shining like liquid silver in the moonlight, gurgling softly. But when I stare at the ground, even with the poor lighting I can tell that I am the first one to have stepped here. I curse again at my stupidity, frustration filling me up. "How could I be so stupid?" I ask myself in disbelief, and put my hand over my eyes, trying to wipe my face of fatigue. I release and long heavy sigh, and open my tired eyes. Ok, it looks like there isn't much choice. There are some trees over by the river- I can cut of some dry branches and start a fire to keep warm, I think to myself. If I am lucky, there may be some dry leaves beneath the wet ones, or at least some twigs. Heck, they may be cattails by the river side. I will have to rest there for the night though, and keep going and figure out my next move in the morning. And with that conclusion, I start walking towards the river.

I do not know how long the footsteps were following me, but when I finally heard them, I freeze up. The footsteps stopped a moment too late, and I heard the soft CRRISH PLIISH as they landed in the soft mucky debris. I start sucking in deep breaths, my muscles tightening in panic, my mind whirling with the possibilities. 'It could just be a squirrel or- No, has to be bigger. Deer are pretty shy animals, and I doubt they just go stalking people. Coyote's usually live in open spaces, and I do not know if this would qualify as open enough. Wolves, well that is possible, but a lone wolf is generally not a common thing. And bear would have to be waking up pretty early from hibernation to be lumbering about. A person, but who in their right mind goes stalking the woods in the middle of the night, other than myself? Killers, gangmen, shadowmen, psycho's.' I really do not like any of those options. 'OK, it knows that you know it is there. Either confront or run for the hills. But you aren't supposed to run from wild animals, because they generally chase you. However, the chance of me being able to overpower a full grown psycho killer rapist is not in my favour. As if you could take down a hungry wolf or bear, but let us make the hypothesis that you can. So, turn around, slowly, and then once you know what it is, you decide. But if it is an animal, you are supposed to stay completely still! Attacking it would just provoke it- "Ackk, screw it." I mouth to myself, and, hand on the hilt to the knife, I slowly turn around.

xxxxxxxxx

Of course there has to be a cliffhanger, but I'll get the next chapter up soon. This chapter kind of became longer than I thought it would be though... anyways I promise that the next chapter will include the introduction of the Inuzuka's.

Later,

clarinetti


	3. Chapter 3

Da-dada-da-dah-dah-Dah!

I present Chapter 3, enjoy!

Note: I do not, and most likely will not ever own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxx

When I see my stalker in the fading twilight, I feel my jaw drop, because in front of me is the largest, well, I don't know what exactly, I have ever seen. The thing looks to be slightly larger than the average bear, but the resemblance ends there. The body is a bit too long for that of a bear, more like an oversized wolverine with the length of the body and the thick, glossy brown fur that seems waterproof against all the snow. However, the beast's legs are longer than that of a normal wolverine, and the animals face almost perfectly resembles that of a wolf. The creature stands there, staring at me with large dark eyes, looking at me with what I could only imagine to be a look of curiosity. Or, perhaps it is thinking 'Oh, where do I start tearing her apart first?'. Nope, this is simply not a good day for me, I think to myself as my eyes become fixated on the face, flicking between the dark amber eyes and the sharp looking teeth. Slowly I pull my knife out of the pouch, only to freeze up when the animal emits a low growl. "Come on- this can not be how things end. There must be something…" I murmur to myself, taking a quick look back to the river. It can't be more than a hundred feet away at this point. But if there is one thing I have heard about wolves, it is that they are more likely to leave you alone if you stand your ground and don't move. However, this is not the average wolf, if it is in fact a wolf. If it is a bear, I could wave my arms to make myself look bigger, but I feel as though this would not work, and trying to outrun a bear is stupid unless you're going uphill. And while wolves specialize in long distance running, wolverines are usually vicious, quick killers.

I stand there, feeling like an idiot for not running, waiting for the creature to go away. However, all it does is watch me silently, neither getting closer or walking away. By now it is night, dark, with only the moonlight to go on, and I really sense the disadvantage I have- the creature can probably see me perfectly, where as I can barely see past my hands, and its only the glowing eyes that tell me where it is. Even worse, it is getting cold, and I can feel it through my clothes, and I rub my hands against the rest of my body while tapping my feet, trying to keep the blood flowing and stay warm. "You know, you can just let me be and head out. I mean, I don't normally mind the company, but you see, I kind of have some things to do." I tell it, and the animal tilts its head, but otherwise does not budge. "Trust me, I am not trying to be rude, but I kind of want to try and walk over there," I pause, pointing to the river with my thumb. "Because you see, I need some water and somewhere to start a fire, because I am kind of freezing to death right now. However, my problem is that you are here, and I imagine that the moment I take one step anywhere, you'll decide to chase after me, and since you have the longer legs, I am positive that you would win that race. And while I am sure you would not mind bringing home dinner for the family, I kind of have problems with that. So, if you can understand me in the slightest, would you mind doing me a favour and just giving me a shot to live? If you come to the river in the morning and find my frozen corpse, by all means do what you will. Just please give me a chance- it would be a whole lot more than what that bastard Hamish and the rest of the Town Council did for me. And all for a bunch of wives tales and rumours, demons my- ugh…" I mutter, groaning internally at the fact that I am talking to animals now, begging for them to spare me. I have reached a new low, well, maybe not quite as low as being a hobo, but it's somewhere in that vicinity, next to being a nut job.

So of course, because I nicely asked the wolf-wolverine-bear creature to let me be, it decides to take a few steps forward, and then plop itself on the ground, looking almost amused at my plight. Holy Shit, I can feel its hot humid breath near my face, it is that close. If I had any guts, and I was a cute little kid, I would be able to pet it. "Thanks." I reply sarcastically, pulling out my nearly empty water canteen to take a sip, wishing that it was hot tea instead, or even that creamy brown hot chocolate that they sell in the cities and towns...oh god that was good. And before I know it I am imagining every good thing I have ever eaten in my short life, feeling my mouth water at the thought of it. Freshly baked bread, fluffy and light, lathered in melted butter, or the sourdough twists with salt and herbs. Fat ripe apples cooked in honey and sweet wine, and then served atop slices of toast and brie. Turkey, roasted until golden and stuff with walnuts and cranberries. Venison stew, drowning in its own delicious gravy with potatoes to sop up the remains. Hot winter soup, with whatever can be put in and allowed to simmer for hours, allowing the delicious aroma to fill the air: potatoes, carrots, chicken or a partridge, bit of onion and turnip, even beans or wild rice can't go amiss, and a little herb bouquet. "Pear tart." I quietly mumble, remembering that perfect sweet flaky crust, the chocolate lining, the thick yet light custard filling, and the lusciously caramelized pears on top, and I hear myself groan at the thought. God, kill me now, just let me die and eat all the pear tart that exists in the afterlife, if such a thing is possible.

The creature's growling wakes me up quickly from the fantasy, and my hold on the knife tightens, but I don't do anything but say "Hm, well if the last thing you had eaten was a half moldy biscuit, you would have cravings too. And to set the record straight, that pear tart was the most heavenly thing I have ever tasted- the fact that I got it for free only sweetened the deal." The growling stops, but the animal stares at me curiously, as though not quite such what to make of my statement. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you are thinking. I may be a lot of things, but I am not a thief, well, at least rarely…but that was one time, and I paid the mayor back in full for it! And I still feel horrible about that incident, not the point. Anyways, I was working in a bakery in a town, pretty far out from here, and ever day I was surrounded by the most beautiful smelling breads and pastries in existence. Hell, I even got to bake them. But I didn't really have the money to buy such things, you see. However, one day Hans, he owns the bakery, is clearing out the display area, and I hear him groan. Some of the goods didn't sell, and he doesn't like leaving things out longer than a few days, so he normally splits the remains to the employees. That day though, I was the only one left in the shop, so the two of us split the goods- I got two loaves of bread, a fat brioche, and the only pear tart left. It was a good day. But if I don't get out of here, I won't ever get the chance to taste it again." I say softly, watching the creature's eyes lull about half closed. It is clearly bored.

I start running towards the river as though the devil was on my back. I don't even bother looking back, knowing that it won't take more than a few seconds for the creature to shake the sleep out and start chasing after me. But that is all the time I need- I am a sprinter by nature, and before I blink I'm out of the woods and into the dry bed area around the river, which is surprising flowing quite fast, considering the ice must have melted only recently. The swollen river is probably at least twice my height in width, which means the chances of me being able to jump all the way across it are next to none. I don't really mind that though, I contemplate as I hear the creature on my heels. I only have to hope that the creature can't swim. "Here goes everything." Mumble before jumping over the remaining few inches of earth and hurling myself into the space between the sky and the river. For a moment the world seems frozen, just me floating in the air mid jump, praying that the current is not as fast as it appears to be as I begin my descent into the river. And like that, I'm under the water, my breath forced out of my lungs by the icy water that completely engulfs me. The current is strong, but not as strong as I had expected, and when I hit the stony bottom, I push off with my feet and burst into the surface.

Coughing out the water, I try to gulp in the cold air while swimming to the opposite shore, and when I drag myself onto the sandy ground, I instantly realize the stupidity of my choice. Yes, the creature appears to be nowhere to be seen, which hopefully means that it has decided to leave me alone. Yet my clothes are soaking wet, and will likely freeze in this weather, giving me no insulation and allowing myself to turn into an icicle. I quickly tug my jacket off, looking for something to burn and start a fire with, but the trees on this side of the river are not nearly as plentiful. I manage to collect a few branches and a bunch of dried up grass though, and after a few tries, the fire starter catches, and tiny orange flames consume the grass and eventually start eating the branches. I surround my tiny fire with river stones, but I doubt that it will spread, considering that on the sandy shore there is nothing to burn but a few damp logs and some brush. I put my jacket by the fire to dry off, and then lean as close to the fire as I dare without burning myself, trying to keep my hands and feet from becoming cold. I have seen what happens to people who let frostbite get to their hands and feet- the skin goes black, the flesh dies, and it is ultimately chopped off. Of course, I didn't actually see it happen in the process, only the results- no one in their right mind would let me anywhere near a medical procedure. But I have seen the scars, the lumps of swollen red flesh where a hand used to be, or the folks who hobble around with one leg after losing a foot. I don't wish to be added to that bunch of jolly, decrepit souls.

My mind hazily goes over things, mostly in regards to what to do tomorrow and what I would be willing to do to have a warm blanket and a fresh loaf of bread. Tomorrow I will have to follow the river- people always gather around sources of water, and eventually I should come across a town or something. If I can, I should see if there are fish in the river, so that I might to able to trap them in a shallower section and then cook up. Otherwise, I will have to suffice with cattails, which, well, they will be better than nothing. Provided I survive the night- who knows if I will wake up if I go to sleep now. 'If I live, I live. If I die, I die. But if I die, I expect to receive my pear tart when I wake up." I grumble to myself as I curl up beside the fire, waiting for sleep to overcome me. And for the first time all day, something that I hope for happens, and before I realize it I am off to dreamland.

xxxxxx

The downside of dreams is that strange things often occur in them, things that you would normally think 'What the hell?' if you saw them in real life, but when you are dreaming seem like no big deal. For example, at the present moment, I am seemingly sitting atop a gigantic yellow caterpillar, who seems perfectly content with letting me sit on his back. The caterpillar, whose name is George, is urging me to watch as his friend Martin the Horax, who resembles an giant skunk with the arms of a squirrel and the head of a goat, continue to feed a wrinkly turtle a bunch of pear tarts. The turtle, who both Martin and George refer to as 'Old-Jasper-Jabber-Jaw', begs for no more as he cries tears on his dirty, crumb covered face, but as soon as the words are spoken, Martin stuffs another tart into his mouth. Finally 'Old-Jasper-Jabber-Jaw' is seemingly swallowed up by a mysterious hole in the ground, which turns out to be a giant talking plant with purple and orange spots on its 'head', which then obnoxiously demands to be fed. Martin feeds the plant all of the tarts, but then the plant decides to eat Martin instead, and George groans as Martin is slowly being devoured. "I have never enjoyed comedy." I nod, understanding his taste. "I myself prefer drama and romance." I tell him, and George looks up at me with his eyes spinning behind the rose coloured glasses, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Tragedy, my dear, is where all the best stories lie." He says in his silky bass voice.

xxxxxx

BANG!

That is what I hear when I wake up, the crashing of metal against stone, as though someone dropped an oversized coin on the floor and allowed it to spiral with the WHIR WHIRSH SWIRSH SIWER WR WIR WR sound it makes before falling flat on its face. I open my mouth to scream, but my hand reaches the mouth first, effectively shutting the noise out, well, most of it at least. Hearing the loud shouting, I open my eyes to expect a search party or a gangs of thieves standing above me, but find nothing but a stone ceiling. "What?" I blurt out, removing my hand from my mouth in surprise. I am lying in probably the most comfortable bed I have ever slept on, with clean ivory sheets and the softest mattress ever. The pillows, well, there are about ten too many for my liking, but I will let it slide. I pull myself into a sitting position where I have my second revelation of the day- I am not wearing my clothes, but instead a plain nightgown that's a few sizes to long for me. I look around in awe, noting the red velvet carpet over the stone floor, the various cabinets and shelves to store things, a giant fireplace cheerfully burning away, and the large window which is letting rays of bright sunshine in the otherwise slightly dark room.

I spy my sack on the nightable, and I grab it and place it on my bed, looking through to see where my clothes are. I find instead my notebook, the pages damp but otherwise unharmed, a quill with a half empty jar of ink, my empty canteen, an old shirt that I vaguely remember packing as a pillow, my change purse, and wood that I was trying to whittle like Cliff showed me. Not only are my clothes missing, but so is my knife, I think as I scan the room for anything else before remembering, and I place my hand around my neck until I feel the tattered string of beads around my neck, and I sigh in relief. At least I didn't lose everything, if there is a bright side, and with that I get to work finding some shoes and pants.

After going through an endless amount of exquisite and somewhat ridiculous looking dresses, I finally find a pair of plain black cotton breeches and a pair of riding boots, which are a tad too uncomfortable for my liking, but it will do. Throw on my shirt, which is just a plain long sleeve, and pull my hair into a messy braid, and I am ready. For what I am ready for, I have absolutely no idea. "So what to do now…" I think aloud before sliding my bag over my shoulders, walking towards the wooden door, which seems to be the only way out of the room, and once unbolted I push it gently open, to come across a long stone corridor. "Yes…this will be easy to navigate." I mutter as I leave the door open and starting walking to the left side, which seems brighter with all the windows letting in at least some light. My footsteps echo lightly across the stone floor, and the further I walk, the louder the shouting becomes, and I feel that I will be meeting my gracious host's fairly soon, based on the various shouting noises. When I reach the first splitting in the hall, the directions spanning in four way, I take the stairwell down to my right, and quickly walk down them to find myself in a large main hall, which is largely unoccupied, save for one person, who is quickly striding across it and through an arc towards a different section of the, er, whatever building this is.

Clearing my throat, I suck in a deep breath before speaking. "Excuse me? Could you pl-" I start to say when the person turns around, and I see that it is a woman, although not much older than me, yet one of the tallest woman I have ever seen. Granted, I am not exactly tall by any standard, but she is certainly as tall as Cliff, who is the tallest in the village. Wearing a dark brown skirt and a purple shirt, she looks very beautiful, even though I doubt she has any make up what so ever. The only thing that makes me do a double take are the large red markings on her cheeks, and the dark thin pupils in her eyes that reminds me of a cat.

The woman stares at me, mild surprise evident on her face, and I take my moment to finish my thought. "Are you the owner of this place?" I ask, and she blinks a few times before shaking her head. "No… so you are the girl that Kiba found. I'll take you to Tsume." She says, pausing for a moment before strolling the way she had come before, her brown hair swishing in its ponytail, and I try to match her stride as I catch up to her. "I'm Hana, by the way." she says, giving me a quick look, the corners of her mouth turned up, and I give her a half smile of my own. "I am R-Ava, nice to meet you." I reply, and as we step through the tall gothic stone arches and towards the host, I shed the remains of Ren Kyra, the lonesome blacksmith apprentice, and I become Ava Boudreau, the mysterious stranger.

xxxxxxx

Excellent, so that's that. Read and Review, please and thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Enjoy!

Note: The day I own Naruto, purple hippo's will start flying on butterfly wings in perfect concentric figures.

Thus, likely never.

xxxxxxxx

The dining hall is huger than I expected, with a single long wooden table, long planks set by the sides to sit on, and at least three dozen people at the table, seemingly eating breakfast. Most of the people look up from their food, and I can see their reaction to my presence ranging from surprise to confusion and shock, even a bit of anger in a few pairs of hungry eyes. The loud and boisterous atmosphere vanishes as they silently stare at me. I note that many of the eyes resemble Hana's with the thin slits, and many also have the red markings on their faces. Family trait? I wonder to myself as I keep looking ahead to where Hana is leading me, trying not to turn away from the questioning looks and glares. Instead, I look at the table with the heaps of food sitting their. I can't tell what most of the dishes are, but I do smell the smoky aroma of bacon and fried eggs among other things, and it is then that I realize I haven't eaten in what feels like forever. I resist the urge to go grab a seat and instead follow Hana to the head of the table, where a woman that I can only imagine to be Tsume sits. If Hana is slightly intimidating, Tsume is completely menacing, tall and muscular looking for a woman, with short brown hair and red lips, along with the signature eyes and markings. She looks wild, like she could come and tear you to shreds before you can scream. The fact that she is glaring at me does not help.

"Mother, this is Ava, the girl that Kiba found earlier." Hana says, bowing her head slightly, and I quietly notice the resemblance between mother and daughter, the shape of their faces and the way they hold themselves up, confident and no nonsense. I feel myself stiffen up at Tsume's scrutinizing stare, and I take a few deep breaths, trying to relax and keep calm. Finally, after what seems like a slow and painful eternity, the woman speaks. "So you are the girl found by the river. I trust you are well?" she says in a rumbling voice and simply expands upon my views as a wild sort of person. "Yes, I am well, thank you. How long have I been here?" I ask her. "Hmm, a few days ago; we originally thought you had frozen to death, but it seems you had luck on your side. And based on our healer's recent analysis, your recovery has fortunately been quick." She replies, and I nod my head. "Your aid and hospitality is much appreciated. I do not know how to properly thank you for what you have done." I admit, and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, we can get to that later. However, I imagine that you are famished after your ordeal, considering the state we found you in, so are you up for some late breakfast?" she asks, and after scanning the table, noting how some individuals seemingly are leaving the table at the idea, as though my presence screams strangeness. I almost decline the offer, but the combination of Tsume's stare, which in my mind screams 'Go have some breakfast, god-damnit!' and the tantalizing aroma beckoning to me, I just nod my head, and she nods back, the wide grin on her face showing off the prominent canine teeth. I try not to react to both her intimidating smile or the disappearance of at least two thirds of the table, leaving about a dozen or so people left, either staring at me or going back to eating their food, talking to each other loudly.

"I will show her to the kitchen." Hana says, but then another woman stands up, this one with startling red eyes, raven black hair, and, unlike everyone else I have seen here, no markings on her face. "It's ok, Hana, I will take her. I know that you have more pressing matters to attend to." The woman says, and Hana nods, gives me one last look, and walks away. Silently the red eyed woman starts walking, and I follow her down the twisty stone hallways. "So, your name is Ava?" she says hesitantly, and I nod. "Well, my name is Kurenai, and I just want to welcome you here. I am sure that you have had a rough time if you have managed to get this deep into the woods." "It is nice to meet you, Kurenai. Where are we exactly, though?" "Well." She says, and after a pause, she begins to speak again. "We are in the Inuzuka castle, passed down by generations to the present heiress, Tsume, who you met a moment ago. The castle is a bit out of the way, partly isolated by the rugged terrain and the dense woods surrounding this place. It is lucky that you were found so close- there is not another town or place of residence for miles." She tells me, and I briefly mull over her words.

"I have never heard of the Inuzuka family, are they well known in these parts?" "Well, to a certain extent, I suppose you could say they are known, but they prefer to keep their privacy, and don't enjoy being criticized by the public eye." As she continues to speak as I ponder on what she has said, vaguely hearing her words without hearing them, until she says "So where are you from, Ava?", as she opens another door and leads me into a large room which I can only assume to be the kitchen, a large pile of messy dishes sitting on the side of one counter. "Well, you know… I kind of just go where the wind takes me, wherever I can get a job and a fair board." "What is your occupation?" Ahh, this is the tricky part, I tell myself. Can't be smithing, because the moment word spreads of my absence that will scream trouble. However, it must be something that if I am put to the test, I can actually perform fairly well. "Oh, I'm a jack of all trades, or at least I like to think so. I have worked as a cook, a maid, a librarian, a washer, assistant, whatever you need me to do, I suppose." I tell her with a small grin. "Are you currently employed?" Kurenai asks, handing me a plain china plate and utensils. As I take the utensils and start walking back to the hall, I shake my head. "No, unfortunately my contract at my last place of employment came to an abrupt conclusion, so at the moment I am looking for something to come up." I tell her cheerfully, smiling inside at the fact that everything I have said is both completely true and a total lie. I shouldn't be proud, I know, but after all these years, the fact that I can make up a past life with a straight face comforts me slightly- no loose ends to tie when there is nothing to tie in the first place. And that means less trouble.

"Well, if you need anything during your stay, please let me know." She says, and moves a little so I can sit between her and another fellow who is loudly talking to his neighbour. Something about beating the pulp out of him or something like that- sounds like an empty threat with nothing to propel it if you ask me. But instead of speaking, I take some leftover egg and bacon, and what looks to me a slice of toast on my plate and start eating, only stopping to respond to Kurenai's questions or stories, and sometimes adding a few questions myself. From what I learn, Kurenai also grew up in a distant village and just happened to stumble upon here, and when Tsume needed someone to tend to the gardens, Kurenai was hired on the spot, and has been working here since. By the sounds of it though, she is more like family than an employee to the Inuzuka family, as she has her own room and spends most of her days doing as she pleases, except for the mornings when she tends to the landscaping and training the younger family members, although what this 'training' is seems rather unclear to me.

I note during the pauses in our conversation that the people here are rather, well, loud, and capricious, as a pair of neighbours across from me burst into an intense argument one moment, and the next moment are playfully punching each others shoulders and muttering apologies. The neighbours to my right are no exception as the loudmouth brags and talks about this and that and whatnot while the other one quietly murmurs something in response. I am, however, perfectly content with quietly listening and filling up my starving body with delicious food while trying not to seem like a complete pig.

"Hey, you." The person to my right says, but it is only when I feel someone poking me that I realize that the person is talking to me. I turn my head to face a young man, probably no older than myself, grinning cheekily at me. He has the same face markings and eyes as everyone else, but his eyes have a glint of mischief to them, and his short brown hair messily droops in spikes on his head. "Yes?" I ask slowly after swallowing my last bite of toast and egg. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka!" he says triumphantly, sticking his hand out to shake in greeting. So, this is the guy who supposedly saved me….interesting. "Hello, Kiba Inuzuka. My name is Ava Boudreau." I reply, taking the hand and trying not to have to torn off as he enthusiastically shakes it. I smile back at him, and once he finally lets go of my hand, he starts talking at gunfire speed. "Nice to meet ya. So I'm the guy who saved you, you know that, hmm?" I nod my head, opening my mouth to speak when he keeps talking.

"So you know that since I saved your life and everything, you owe me a date, right?" What? I think to myself as Kiba smiles at me, as though telling me that I have to go on a date with him, a complete stranger, is perfectly natural. "Well, I do appreciate the fact that you saved my life, but a date was not quite what I had in mind…" I tell him hesitantly, hoping that he will get the hint, but nothing doing. "Ohh c'mon! It will be fun! And it's the least you can do for me. After all, if it wasn't for me, you would be dead right now. And you sho-" "Kiba! Are you annoying our guest?" the woman known as Tsume howls rom across the table, and I feel myself turning red. "No, Ma! I was just trying to be friendly!" he shouts back, standing up to face her. "Well, I think it would be much more useful if you could show Ava around the place, since she probably spent forever trying to get as far as the main hall." She barks back with motherly authority, and I feel myself sitting in the spotlight. "Ava!" She shouts, and I practically jump out of my seat in surprise, and a bit of fear. "Yes, mame?" "Call me Tsume. Are you done your breakfast?" she hollers to me, and though my body is as stiff as a board, I manage to answer that yes, I am done. "OK! Kiba is going to show you around, and then once that is done, I want you to meet me in my office; Kiba will show you where it is." "Yes, m-Tsume. Thank you." I reply, and with that bow my head slightly in respect, grab my dishes, and scurry out of the hall before I get a heart attack.

When I arrive in the main hall and start walking where Kurenai took me earlier, I sigh in relief that it is abandoned. "Thank you, someone…I really don't know how long I can last here." I mumble to myself, trying to make sense of the rambunctious behaviour of the Inuzuka family. In all the places I have been, most of the well known families are either very uptight and stern, or pompous. As for people in the villages, like the one I used to live in, well, the people varied- the mild mannered, the egotistical, the cunning, the loud drunk, the simple minded, the bad-mouth, you get my drift. However, everyone, well, nearly everyone, from what I can tell are loud, brazen, confident, temperamental beings, emotions switching from utter rage to quiet brooding to passionate love in moments. To say the least, it is a little bit bizar-

"Hey, there you are!" a familiar voice shouts in my ear, rendering me momentarily deaf, and I turn around to see Kiba walking up to me, a look of annoyance on his face. "Don't think you can just go running off or something!" he says, and I shake my head a bit. "I'm not just running off, I was just going to put my dishes away in the kitchen." "Hah! Well, that might take a little while, since you're going the wrong way." he tells me as he chuckles to himself, and turns around, indicating for me to follow him. I do, begrudgingly, trailing behind as we go through endless doorways and corridors, Kiba pointing at various rooms and doors, giving them names like 'Storage, Laundry, Hana's Bedroom, more Storage', etc. "How can you navigate this place? It's a labyrinth!" I exclaim, exasperated as we walk by what feels like the same stairwell, me just keeping up with Kiba's demanding pace. "You just get used to it after a while." He says, shrugging his shoulders as though it is nothing. "So, when do you want to go on a date?" "You are pretty persistent, you know that, right?" "I try, now c'mon, I'm good for any day, any time." "Hmmm, how about in a few years?" "Ooh, it has to be a bit closer. How about tonight?" "Thanks, but no thanks. I plan to be heading out this afternoon."

"And where do you think you are going?" he asks, suddenly stopping and making me bump into him. I take a few steps back, and, to my disdain, have to tilt my head upwards to look him in the eye. Damn, he's tall. "I'm sorry about that, I did-" "What are you apologizing for?" he asks, eyes flashing, and I pause before speaking. "Well, I bumped into you, and I-" "Jeez, is that all? You don't have to apologize for that, I get that it was an accident. Now spill; where are you going?" he asks in a huffy tone, and I sigh. "To the city. That's where I was heading, but I made a bad decision and decided to keep going at night, and got lost. So that's where I am to continue." I tell him, and for some reason beyond my comprehension, a frown crosses his face. "You are going to the city?" he asks, and I nod. "Hmmph, well, seems you got pretty lost if you ended up all the way out here; you're miles away from the main road. Why you would even go to the city is beyond me, its filthy, crowded, and noisy." He scoffs, and my irritation deepens to annoyance at his commentary.

"Well, it really isn't your problem if that's where I am going. I was just answering your question." Hmm, who does he think he is, glaring at me like that? I really am starting to dislike him. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to speak to Tsume so I thank her for the kindness I have been shown, and then I will be on my way." I say lightly, and with that start strolling forwards.

Suddenly I feel someone grab my shoulder, and try to brush it off to find it not budging. I turn around to see Kiba, yet instead of the fiery expression on his face, he just seems tired and frustrated, probably at me. "You are going the wrong way, again. Just follow me." He says wearily, and without another word about a date starts walking away, leaving me picking up my pace to catch up with him.

xxxxxxxx

Well, those two have gotten off to a great start, hmm?

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Hello Hello, and welcome back to a wondrous new school year!

So, apologies for taking so long to update this, but I have not only been rather busy lately, I had hit writers block with this story. But I shall try to be more punctual with my updates from now on, and please enjoy!

Note: I do not own Naruto. End of Story.

xxxxxxxxx

We walk the rest of the way in relative silence, the only sound coming from the echoing of our footsteps on the stone floors, and our breathing. Normally I can find quiet as peaceful and comforting, but in this setting, the lack of noise is haunting, almost enough to make me feel anxious or wary of my surroundings. I would try to start a conversation, perhaps even apoligize for the abruptness of my prior statement, but it seems as though my jaw is stuck together, and is unwilling to make the words come out of my mouth. So the silence continues, and after what feels to me an hour of walking, we stop in front of a dead end, with a large wooden door in front of us. Kiba knocks on the door, and Tsume's voice barks back, telling us to enter. My eyes flash up towards him when he opens the door for me, and I nod my head gently in thanks before entering.

The room which I presume to be Tsume's Office is small, crowded, and lacking organization. All along the sides and corners of the room there are various shelves containing slews of objects- books, instruments of measurement, various bottles of ink and other unknown substances, the list continues. On the walls not covered with shelves, there are tapestries and various maps, and even an old shield with a rusted insignia of sorts, the metal too damaged for me to make out the words. The floor is covered by a faded red rug, and various loose papers, all which seem to stem from the large pile of parchment on a mahogany desk. Tsume gazes up from the pile of paperwork, looking rather discontent from her tall chair of torn up velour and wooden embellishments. "Hm, thanks Kiba. I need to speak with our guest alone." She growls, and without another word Kiba leaves the room, closing the door with a quiet THUD. Leaving me alone with the matriarch of the castle.

As I wait for Tsume to speak, my gaze wanders around the room, noting certains details as they enter my line of sight. The shield that hangs on the wall behind Tsume is corroded and old, but it appears that the metal which is now a dull brown and pale green was once stained vermilion red and shining gold. There is a symbol in the center, but whatever it was has been deformed into an ambiguous dark blob. The tapestry next to the shield is not in much better condition, the colours and patterns faded and dusty with time, but enough so that I can see that the scene being portrayed is a battle field, borders with hues of Ultramarine and Cerulean. It is well crafted, but the bloody, decapitated soldiers are not to my taste. After gazing to the wall, I catch sight of the window. The iron frame work indicates that there was once an elaborate stain glass image, but what I imagine was once colourful panes are now simply glass clear glass, letting in the sparse rays of sunlight. It is only from the sunlight and the dying embers in the fireplace that the room is lit up.

"So, how are you doing?" Tsume demands, and my focus returns to her unflinching gaze. "Ah, I am well, thanks to your hospitality." I reply, but she looks unconvinced. "Hmm, my idiot of a son hasn't had you tear your hair out yet?" "Ah, well, no. I have only known him rather briefly, but I have not yet found him truly annoying or bothersome." I say, feeling it would be unwise to mention the previous spat that has already afflicted our short relationship. She nods her head, seeming to mull my words. "I see. Well, if he gets on your nerves too much, let me know, and I'll straighten him out. That boy needs to grow up." She mutters, shaking her head. Unsure of what to do, I nod my head as though in agreement, but if she noticed the action, she does not react to it. "Hmph, anyhow, so Kurenai tells me that you have been sacked." The woman continues, and I stop nodding my head and feel my back go stiff and straight at the statement. "Yes- as I mentioned, my contract with my previous employers came to a rather abrupt end."

"Why were you sacked?" the sharpness of her words puts me on edge, and I sigh, feeling the spindle of lies beginning to stir, preparing to weave a flawless tale of misfortune and luck. "Well, I…my employer and I both had different expectations as to my duties in the employment. It is a rather personal issue, and I would prefer not to speak of details." Hmm, legitimate enough- the Town Council hired me to work under Gustav, and it is them who decided to send me off to be sacrificed to imaginary demons. I believe that qualifies as personal. As we all know I hate to refer to the details. "Alright, good enough for me. You got anyone to go to?" "Well, I was just heading out to the city to check if there was any availability for employment." "I didn't ask if you got anywhere to go, but if you got anyone to go to?" "I have relations." Another lie- if I had anyone whom I would deem or consider my relatives, my supposed sacrifice will have eliminated that option.

"But you are not employed at the present time?" the woman growls, and I nod my head in response, and I see something flash in her eyes- a glint of mischief, reminiscent of a certain boy I have met. Then she flashes me a deadly smile, revealing her unusually large canine teeth. "Excellent! We have been in need of a scullery maid for quiete some time, and I am positive that you would do just the trick!" she cackles with glee, and for a moment my mind is at a blank before I realize what she is doing. "Um, you are offering me a job, right after I intruded upon your household? I am unsure if this is the proper timing or place for such a proposal, and I would not wish to be a hindrance of any sort for my boarding and t-" I stammer, and she waves my words away like a cloud of smoke.

"Nonsense- what better time than the present! And as for being a hindrance, of course it would be no burden to house and nourish you- you are my employee. And after all, this is paying off your debt to me, for providing you with the medical care. My top medics spent days working on you, and had the circumstances been different, that may have put other individuals at risk. And who knows how many other job opportunities are out there for someone of your, talents." She says, all playfulness gone from her tone, leaving me with her serious, menacing glare. There's an indication of a threat beneath her words, one which I think could sting considerably if allowed.

Hmm, what to do? I could continue to politely deny the request, hope that she shall let me leave, and be on my way to the city. Or, instead of the city, I could go to a smaller, rural village deep in the mountains. I could hope to find employment, and be much more aware of the local superstions. However, there is a nagging sense within that Tsume, whom appears to be rather stubborn by nature, will not be one to take 'no' for an answer. I do not believe she would go as far as to outright hinder me from leaving, but I doubt she would be none too pleased. And if the Inuzuka family is as influential as this Kurenai makes it out to be, most certainly this woman has some power over the surrouding villages, meaning it would become more challenging to find employment. I don't imagine her to be truly spiteful, but at this point I have learned that what I perceive to be the character of a person and their actual personality can vary rather largely.

Furthermore, as inticing and carefree as unemployment may seem to be, already I have taken that fork in the road, and that was both physically and psychologically nearly the death of me. Yes, employment is a necessity, as is boarding and sustenance of some variety. All of this would be included, plus I would actually get paid. Perhaps….it would be best to wait until the fall to head closer to civilisation. It is in the fall that people leave most villages because the farm work is done, but many others also leave to search for greater prospects, leaving a few jobs for the picking. There is always the risk of being so close to my previous village, and that I might run into someone by chance. But if I was to stay in the castle usually, and be cautious during my visits outside the grounds…. Maybe it would be alright. And despite the temperamental behaviour of some of the people here, most of them, well, at least a few of them, seem to be fair enough.

"How long would the employment be?" I ask hesitantly, not wanting to appear overexcited about the idea. "Ah, erm, well, I would like to hire you full time, but I don't know if you'd be willing to stay that long…" she growls in response, and I nod my head. "I would….consider the position if it was on a short term contract, four months or so…. And then afterwards we could reevaluate the situation." I reply, and she is quiet, mulling over my words likely. "I would agree to an eight month contract." Damn, that would not do…I would be missing out on any opening positions if I agreed to that. "Shall we compromise, and make it six months?" I suggest, and while the frown on her face says otherwise, she shakes her head in consent.

"Hmmmph, alright then, let's just get these papers together…" she says as she shuffles through the pile of papers on her desk. Eventually she pulls out a form of employment, which I read through carefully before reviewing the rules of the employment contract. I would be working from six in the morning until nine in the evening, six days a week, Sundays being my day off. Residence is included, and I would eat meals with the family, should I choose to. Wages would start at the minimum fee, and would be paid that the end of each month. My duties would likely extend beyond the work of a scullery maid, including maid work, cooking, gardening, etc. And should I choose to take up this job, I would not be permitted to speak of my employers should I mention my job to any friends or family I choose to visit. Vacations must be given advance warning, and cannot extend past a week. As if I had anywhere to vacation, or anyone to visit.

When I am given the quill, I stare at the blank line where I am to sign my name at the X. So this is when I decide to make the existence of Ava Boudreau real. To attach myself to the name, at a point where there is no going back. I will have to be dedicated to it for the next six months, half of a year. I cannot mess up. Do I really want to do this, tie myself down with this employment? "Yes." I mouth to myself, thinking back to Cliff, Gustav, the majority of the village. I went there because I had no where to go, and I gained a taste of something which I could consider very rare and valuable- stability. While the prize for this stability includes a lack of freedom, and giving myself over to the mercy of this matriarch, I feel that overall it shall be worth it. Or I hope so at least.

With that, I sign the contract _Ava S. Boudreau._

xxxxxxx

So that was not as exciting as I would have liked it to be, but we were going to have to deal with it eventually. And now that our character has a reason to stick around, the real fun can begin...

Read and Review Please and Thank you. Until next time,

Have a Nice Day :).

Clarinetti


	6. Chapter 6

Presenting the next chapter!

As a side note (And I apologize for adding all this boring stuff in), but it would be awesome if I could get some feedback on what you guys think so far. I'm good with criticism, I just want to know if I can do anything to improve my writing, so there is something I should keep doing. It would be much appreciated, but thats all I shall say about that.

Now on with the story.

Note: We all know that I don't own Naruto, but just to make it clear...I don't.

xxxxxxx

Once I sign the contract, Tsume and I shake hands, and then my new employer sends me off to the kitchen to get acquainted with the staff, as well as trying to navigate my way there. As I try to make my way to the main floor, I run into countless dead ends, and when it seems as though I am finally on the right track, another intersection catches me off guard. I weave through the forks and turns in the corridors, racing up and down stairwells in order to find the kitchen. I encountered one crochety maid during my exploration of the castle, who gave me directions to the kitchen, but no sooner had I followed said directions that I end up in what appears to be a large study hall, filled with desks, chairs, bookshelves, maps of places I have never heard of, and a harp, to name a few things.

The place was empty, save for a young man who looks to be not much older than myself. Clothed in blacks and greys, I can tell even from the small distance that he is sitting down, his hands moving in a fury whilst he pays the utmost attention to the window. I cautiously enter the space, creeping closer to the figure, when he suddenly turns around. The first thing I notice are his hands, which are sheet white, yet the fingertips covered in an assortment of colours as he grips a paintbrush in the right hand. My gaze gradually arrives to his face, with the pale skin, shock of neatly trimmed black eyes, and black eyes. But what most catches my attention is the lack of emotion on his face, neutrality rolling off of his expression, as if he was not at all surprised, or even noticing my presence. "You, I have not seen you before. Who are you? And what purpose have you here, in the Inuzuka Castle?" he asks, his voice as monotonous as I would have imagined it to be. I blink, adjusting to the strange, almost mechanical way this man speaks, and then take a breath. "My reason for being here is simple due to employment- I have recently been hired to work here. And as for my reason of being here…has anyone not told you that it is impolite to ask for someone's name without offering your own beforehand?" I reply, grinning slightly as slight confusion ripples onto his facial features before vanishing again. And then he smiles at me, a bright smile, yet one that lacks any reasoning or sentiment behind it. "Ah, yes, I have forgotten my manners, forgive me. Sai, at your service." He responds, and I nod my head. "And my name is Ava. It is nice to meet you, Sai."

"Oh, the pleasure is mine." He says back, and the corners of my lips turn slightly upwards in wake of my new acquantince. "So, Sai, what are you doing here?" "I am painting. I have come from far away in so that I can restore the old paintings here, as their condition has become rather damaged and decrepit with time." he explains, pointing to one of the images on the wall. In the picture, there is a man and a woman, both in the nude, sitting underneath a tree and eating the fruit that it bears. It appears to be a fine work, but I can see where the paint is beginning to fleck off of the canvas. "That makes sense. Do you enjoy painting then?" I ask, and he looks me dead in the eye when he responds "No, I feel no pleasure from it. Why would you ask such a question?" I look for any signs of joking or teasing, but his face is as serious as ever.

An artist, who does not take pleasure or any feeling from his work? That is…. Like building a house of bricks without mortar, or baking a loaf of bread without eggs and yeast. The notion of it is bewildering and foreign to me. "I…. no reason, I was just curious. Anyways, pardon my rashness, but would you happen to know where the kitchens are?" I question, explaining my situation as best as possible. Sai gives me directions to the kitchens, and wishes me luck in finding them, no change coming to his face except when his mouth forms words. "Well, that is much appreciated Sai, thank you. I suppose I ought to get to work then, but I do hope we meet again." I tell him, and he nods. "Yes, I am most definitely sure we shall encounter each other again in the near future. He says, and I begin walking out. "Farewell, and good luck painting." And with that, my first meeting with the enigmatic Sai concludes.

xxxxxxxxx

After another half an hour of wandering about, I arrive at the kitchen, which is in full dinner preparation mode. All around people are cutting up vegetables, frying things, boiling things, decorating, whatever can be done to cook is taking place. There is a large fireplace, where a dozen whole poultry birds- they look to be chickens- are roasting under the fire. Beneath the chickens, a few fat pigs are dripping fat into the cracking flames, the smells coming from them overwhelmingly amazing. Over the stoves, pots are bubbling and brewing with who knows what, and I watch in amazement as cakes are pulled from ovens…real ovens! I have heard of them, seen the rickety stone oven that the baker had, but nothing compares to the great iron cast beast that dwells in the heart of the kitchen, steam spewing from its stoves, and from its belly, thick, heavenly smelling bread and cakes. Ohh… this is so wonde-

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" an old woman shouts to me, limping away from one of the pots to stand above me, looking at me suspiciously with her her limp gray hair, sweaty red face, and dark eyes. It is only the markings on her face that tell me she is one of the Inuzuka. "I, have been hired by Tsume, to work in the kitchens. Ava is my name, and I am ready to get to work." I reply with all the confidence I can muster under her scrutinous gaze. "Hmph, no one has informed me of any new maids... Chihero!" the old woman screams, and out from the clatter of noise comes a child, probably about eight years old. The girl is wearing a canary yellow sundress, a pair of galoshes, and a golden ribbon to tie back her mousy coloured hair. Smudges of dirt, ashes, and food cover her arms and face, but the child smiles cheerfully at the woman, bright blue eyes sparkling despite the poor lighting in the room. "Yes, Nana?" "Find Tsume, and ask her if she hired some girl named Ava to work in the kitchens!" "Ok Nana!" the little girl replies, and with that ducks under the head womans grey skirt and out the door like a flitting insect.

The two of us awkwardly wait by the doorway for Chihero to give us the verdict. The woman, who Chihero affectionately referred to as 'Nana' barks orders to the cooks and maids as they work, occaisonally vanishing to answer questions. When one maid asks her to taste some soup, she marches towards the pot, sticks her finger into the boiling hot liquid, sucks it off her finger, and then shouts for her to add some seasoning ("You can't have a good carrot and turnip soup without adding a pinch of paprika and allspice!"). Then she marches back towards me, eyeing me like a fresh cut of meat to be put under the fire. "You the girl they've been talking about? The one found out in the woods?" She questions, the only actual discussion between us during the waiting process. I don't ask who 'they' are, but instead answer her inquiry. "Yes, I believe so ma'am, unless there have been other girls found in the woods whom I am unaware of." She glares at my response, and then there is silence for a good five minutes.

"Nana Nana Nana! That's the one! The girl Tsume wants to work for you, she's the one!" the little girl screams, appearing as if from nowhere and circling around us in her yellow dress. "She's the girl, that's the girl, the girl who's gonna work for us." Chihero repeats in a sing song voice, until 'Nana' calms her down. "Alright then, thank you Chihero. You can go back to work now." the woman says impatiently, and with that she goes flying off, and over the noise from the hustle and bustle of the cooking the girl calls out "The new girl is here!" As if the whole kitchen staff did not know that from their moments of cooking, taking a quick peek at the newcomer, and getting back to work before the woman could stare daggers at them.

"Hmmmph, I see then. Well, my name's Ruth, and from now on, you're following my rules. So get over to the corner and start peeling some potatoes." And before another word can be spoken between us, Ruth storms off to another part of the kitchen, and as I walk away I can hear her shouting and hissing and screaming orders to the people. Oh yes, this is a good start to my first day.

xxxxxxxx

"Kill me now." I mutter dryly to myself as I peel yet another loathesome potato. Do not get me wrong- I adore eating potatoes- roast them, bake them, mash them up with mounds of milk and butter until it's rich and thick and creamy...potatoes were my staple food for the longest time. But peeling what seems to be an endless supply of them, nicking my hands from the cuts, and having to scrub them until my hands feel raw? Not exactly my cup of tea. It does help that I have a nice co-worker- her name is Tenten, and she has been working here since she was a child. She doesn't prod too much, but is talkative and nice enough. It makes the time go slightly faster, talking with her whilst I silently analyse her. She is probably a few years older than me, based on her general demeanour with the other maids, most whom she seems familiar with. She wears long dark work pants, similar to my own, but her shirt is a faded peach pink, and her chocolate brown hair tied into a pair of buns. It is one of the more unusual styles I have seen, but compared to the even stranger things I have seen while in the city, it is not enough for me to comment on.

"Oh, cheer up Ava! We're going to have to get it done sometime, so might as well get it done now. We're nearly done work anyways, so no need to complain about it." Tenten comments casually, and I raise my head from my work to look up in surprise. "We are nearly done?" I ask, and she nods. "I see...and then, perhaps we get to eat?" I question, feeling guilty for my gluttony as my stomach growls for food, and I take another whiff of the delicious aroma filling the room. "Yes, of course we can eat- we eat with the rest of the family after all." she explains, and I tilt my eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, we eat while the family is eating?" "Yea, I know, it seems a bit strange, but the Inuzuka's hate to eat by themselves- the more the merrier, according to them." "You say that as though you weren't one of them." "I am not an Inuzuka." she states, and I look at her, trying to tell if she is deceiving me. All I get from her is that she is likely being honest.

"Huh, I see. I thought that only relatives of the Inuzuka's lived here." I reply non-chalently, returning my gaze to the fat, half-peeled potato in my hand. "Well, I actually belong to a separate family, the Hyuuga's, who are distant relatives to the Inuzuka family. And since the two families are on fairly good terms with each other, you could almost say that we are family." she explains, and at the mention of another family like the Inuzuka's, I stop peeling my potato. "Wait, so there are other families like the Inuzuka's? And if you are a member of this Hyuuga family, why aren't you staying with them?" "Yea, of course there are more families like the Inuzuka's. I mean, there are large families, such as the Uchiha's, the Nara's, and the Uzumaki's- that kid, Chihero is an Uzumaki. Then there are smaller families, like the Akimichi's, the Yamanaka's, the Aburame's, the Sabaku's, the list goes on and on and on. Granted." Tenten pauses, as though figuring out what to say next. "All these families are scattered about, and like the Inuzuka's, they like to keep their privacy. I guess our descendants were not quite the socialites of civilisation, but it works for us. In this area, in the mountains, the Inuzuka's are the most prominent family- you could call them the head family for this region."

"And is that why you decided to come to live here?" I ask, and I note that something flashes in Tenten's eyes, but I can't tell exactly what it is. "Oh, well, I was sent here, by the patriarch of the Hyuuga family, because it was thought, that I should find work away from the Hyuuga family." she says, and as she says this, I note how she visibly deflates, as though she was upset by something. I hate to pry, especially since I know how unpleasant it can be when someone starts asking questions you do not want to answer. However, it turns out that I do not need to ask the question, as she supplies the answer. "There is someone at the Hyuuga mansion, someone who is very dear to me. He and I, had become quite close over the years, although I am not of the same noble lineage that he is from. In fact, you could say that my family were brought up, to serve the Hyuuga family. While at first, he was cold, frigid, I found out over time that he could be kind, and warm. We became comfortable speaking with one another, and eventually we fell in love. When the the Council found out about our...relationship, they felt that it was inappropriate, and that my prescence was no longer welcome. I was banished from the Hyuuga family, and the Inuzuka family offered to take me in, since I had no where else to go."

It is quiet between us after her confession, me mulling over her words while she continues to peel potatoes. Not only had I not realized that there was more than one family, I could not have imagined that some of them would be so unkind, to one of their own. So what if Tenten and this guy were on good terms? It doesn't seem to justify sending her away without any consideration for her fate. I suppose that every family is different, but that just seems to be unneccesarily harsh, especially when one's family has willingly collaborated with this family for so long. "Well, they can't keep you two apart forever, and then when the time comes, you two shall be together again." I say, and she pauses. "...Yes, I would like to believe that such a thing is possible. Until then, I have hope." she tells me. For another few minutes we quietly peel potatoes, until a voice breaks our corner of silence. "Tenten! New Girl! Time for Dinner!" Chihero screams in excitement, racing towards us before stopping right in front of Tenten, her hair escaping the golden ribbon and falling into wisps in front of her face. Tenten seemingly wipes away the expression off her face and replaces it with a smile. "OK then, Chihero, you go get a seat, while we clean up a bit." she tells the little girl, and the girl nods her head excitedly before skipping away, singing a song with no words to it.

"Well, Ruth can't complain that we slacked off. I'm beat." Tenten states as we throw the potato peelings into a large bin, which according to her is used to fertilize the gardens. I don't comment, but I nod my head, and before we leave the kitchen with the rest of the workers, I stretch my arms and legs a bit after the stiffness of sitting for what feels like forever in a chair. After I am done, Tenten gives me an amused expression, and then a loud CRRAAACK suddenly pierces the room. I nearly jump from my spot, and Tenten laughs. I turn to face her, and watch as she bends back her fingers and cracks her knuckles again. "Aiiie...what was that for?" I groan, still a bit edgy from the sound. "Hmm? I always crack my knuckles after a long days work- it feels so good to loosen up the fingers after all that sitting and peeling. I could teach you how to do it, you know." "Thanks, but no thanks, Tenten. I probably couldn't tolerate the sound of it." "Well, suit yourself. But let me tell you- it's very useful when dealing with boys, particularly the ones who cannot seem to understand what "I'm not interested." means." she stage whispers, a sly, all knowing grin on her face as we wander into the hall.

"Where are we going to sit?" I groan, wanting and yet not wanting to sit back down again after the potato peeling on a stool. "Ahhh..." Tenten starts to say, when a familiar voice interrupts loudly. "Ava, Tenten, over here! I gotta talk to ye about something!" someone shouts, and I turn to see Kiba himself waving us over, looking about as thrilled as can be to see us. I see Tenten flash a smile to him, loops her arm with mine, and walks/ drags me to where Kiba is standing. Maybe I ought to get those knuckle cracking lessons after all...

xxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 is complete, surprisingly (I thought that would take me another week)...not much Kiba here, but that's going to be fixed. Anyone notice how I just threw Sai and Tenten in there? Not part of the plan, but I just thought it would make things a bit different.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, Please Read and Review, all that great stuff.

Clarinetti


End file.
